orangeheadfandomcom-20200215-history
Outro
The Outro has always appeared in every episode of Nic0108 Animations and Orangehead Adventures. Nic0108 Animations V1 Had a blue background With Nic0108 On the side. There is an animated Nic0108 Logo in the corner. The background music was Vexento - Go. V2 '''Also had a blue background, but there is no animated logo. There are the love, favorite, comment, and follow icons above "Remember to follow me!". The background music was Stephen Walking - Pizza Planet. '''V3 '''Had an interesting gradient background. It had Nic0108 On the right side, and the love, favorite, comment, and follow icons on the left side. The music was Panda Eyes - Antipixel. '''V4 '''Had Orangehead standing in a grassy field. There was a rotating Nic0108 Logo next to Orangehead. In the sky was a Square cloud. The music was Ephixa - Lost woods. '''V4.1 '''Was the same as V4, but a random song plays. '''V5 '''Had an orange gradient background. Orangehead was on the left side, with a Rotating Nic0108 Logo next to him. Beneath Orangehead is "Love, Favorite, Comment, And Follow!". the music was Panda Eyes - High Score. '''V6 '''Starts with 3 bars sliding onto the screen. the middle bar says "The End". then the drop starts and Orangehead and a Nic0108 logo slide onto the screen. The music was Noisestorm - Timewarp. '''V7 '''Starts with a box that says "The End" on it. Then Orangehead and a Nic0108 logo appear. The music was Ephixa - Some wobbles Noisestorm remix. '''V8 '''starts with the background sliding in with "The End". Then all of the outro items slide in. there is a spinning Love/favorite/comment/follow circle and a Words Box underneath. The music is NK - Problematic. '''V9 '''Has the outro items appear instantly. There is a words box in the top left corner with "End" and "Love favorite, comment, and follow!" next to it. The music is Panda Eyes - Colorblind. '''V10 '''Has Orangehead next to a words box with a Nic0108 Logo beneath it. Above there is "End" with "Love, Favorite, Comment, and Follow!" next to it. The music is TheFatRat - Monody. Orangehead Adventures '''V1 '''Has Orangehead next to an -Orangehead- logo. the love, favorite, comment, and follow icons appear at random times. The music is Noisestorm - Airwaves. '''V2 '''Is the same as outro V10 on Nic0108 Animations, but with -Orangehead- on the bottom instead of Nic0108. '''V3 '''has Orangehead behind an -Orangehead- logo. The outro flashes at every beat. A words tab is on the top, and when you click it the words appear. There are bars in the background that move at every beat. The music is TheFatRat - Windfall. '''V4 starts with the background sliding in 3 times. Then the outro items appear. There are stars in the background, and the Love, Favorite, Comment, and follow icons fly from the bottom. The music is Noisestorm - Eclipse. V5 '''Has a new background. Orangehead is behind an -Orangehead- logo, and the Love, favorite, comment, and follow icons spin in the background. The music is Spag Heddy and EH!DE - Limitless. '''V6 '''Has a improved backgound with Orangehead behind a floating -Orangehead- Logo. A random song is played every time it starts. '''V7 Has Orangehead behind an updated -Orangehead- Logo. There are 2 orange bars on the top and bottom of the screen. The love, favorite, comment, and follow icons are on the bottom of the screen in a wave motion. The song is changed in every animation, but the default song is Hinkik - Outbreaker. '''V8 '''Has an -Orangehead- logo inside a circle. the love, favorite, comment, and follow icons are next to the logo. On the bottom are all of the characters. like V7, The song is changed for every animation, but the default song is Panda Eyes - Antipixel. Scrapped/Deleted Outros * '''Outro V8 (original): '''The outro had orangehead in the corner. There was an -Orangehead- logo in front of Orangehead. The music was Matbow - Trap King. * '''Unnamed -Orangehead- Outro: '''The outro had all of the characters. The logo was above the characters. The music was Televisor - Starlight (tut tut child remix). * '''Unfinished Outro V11: '''This outro was never actually made. all that exists of it is the costumes and the music. There is no code in the outro.